Fantasme sanglant
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Fanfiction sur ce que ressent Otoya à l'égard de Shiena. L'intrigue se passe entre l'épisode 2 et 3.


**Ma seconde fanfiction sur AnR, cette fois-ci sur Otoya et Shiena. Attention, il y a certains propos à caractère mature, mais pas assez pour que la fanfic soit classé M. **

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas crée Akuma no Riddle.**

* * *

Kenmochi Shiena saisit son carnet de note et l'ouvrit. Munit d'un stylo, la jeune fille commença à écrire. Elle écrivait des notes sur sa cible, Ichinose Haru, ainsi que sur sa protectrice, Azuma Tokaku. Si Shiena voulait avoir une chance de vaincre Tokaku et assassiner Haru, elle se devait d'être bien préparer. Par contre, Haru n'était pas le genre de personne que Shiena avait l'habitude de tuer, loin de là. Malgré son statut d'assassin, Shiena avait une certaine éthique, un code de conduite, une catégorie spécifique de personnes qui étaient ses victimes.

Soudain, elle sentit un objet froid et métallique effleurer son cou. Shiena se retourna en vitesse, pour se retrouver face à face avec Takechi Otoya. Cette dernière pointait une paire de ciseaux dans sa direction, en lui adressant un faux sourire amicale. Shiena lui adressa un regard haineux. Otoya faisait partie de la catégorie de gens qu'elle tuait, c'est-à-dire les intimidateurs. Shiena détestait ce genre de personne, ceux qui profitait des malheurs d'autrui pour les malmené, sans se préoccupé des sentiments des autres. Elle avait tant souffert à cause d'eux par le passé, maintenant c'était à son tour de les faire souffrir. Ils ne méritaient aucune pitié de sa part, la mort était tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

- Tu devrais faire attention Takechi-san, l'avertis Shiena. Tu es exactement le genre de personne que je tue.

- Oh, ne dit pas ça, je vais avoir peur! s'exclama Otoya, sarcastique. Shiena-chan, tu es le genre de fille que j'aime bien.

Shiena recula légèrement, inquiète par les propos d'Otoya. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Elle déposa ses ciseaux sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demanda Shiena.

Avant de répondre, Otoya poussa doucement sa colocataire contre le mur, avant de passer sa main dans l'une de ses tresses.

- Tu as l'aire si adorable et inoffensive, répondit Otoya d'une voix douce. Je te trouve mignonne, surtout quand tu es fâchée.

Contre sa volonté, Shiena se mit à rougir légèrement. Ce que lui disait sa colocataire ne la laissait pas indifférente. Refusant de se sentir ainsi à cause d'Otoya, Shiena la repoussa et se dégagea de son étreinte. L'adepte des ciseaux fixa intensément l'assassin aux lunettes avec un air amusé.

- Je vais dormir, dit Shiena. Tu devrais en faire de même. Nous avons des cours demain.

Shiena se rapprocha de son lit et déposa sa paire de lunette sur la table de chevet. Elle retira ses vêtements pour enfiler son pyjama. Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, Otoya continuait de l'épier discrètement. Elle reprit sa paire de ciseaux et alla ensuite elle aussi se changer pour dormir. Shiena se glissa sous les couvertures, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Shiena-chan.

- Hum…bonne nuit.

Shiena s'endormit, insouciante, ne sachant même pas qu'elle dormait aux côtés d'une tueuse en série.

* * *

Le réveille-matin indiquait 3h00. C'était le beau milieu de la nuit, et Otoya ne dormait pas. Elle se tourna dans son lit et regarda en direction du lit de sa colocataire. Shiena dormait à point fermé. Otoya esquissa un sourire malsain, tandis qu'elle s'extirpa de son lit. Elle prit sa paire de ciseaux et se rapprocha de la jeune fille endormit. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. D'une main, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux de Shiena, pour mieux contempler son visage endormit. Son sourire devint plus doux. Le visage endormit de sa colocataire était si adorable et irrésistible. Shiena était en ce moment si vulnérable, et à sa merci. Otoya trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à un lapin. Son sourire changea soudainement, pour devenir un sourire sadique.

- J'aime les lapins, murmura Otoya. Ils sont tellement mignons que j'ai envie de les charcuter…

En disant cela, Otoya agita ses ciseaux en l'air, coupant dans le vide. Ah bon sang, elle avait tellement envie de les planter dans le corps vulnérable et à sa merci de Shiena! C'était un véritable supplice pour elle de devoir se retenir. Otoya commença à lécher la lame de ses ciseaux, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle aimerait faire à Shiena, fantasmant sur ce qu'elle voudrait lui faire subir.

Elle commencerait d'abord par lui retirer ses vêtements. Oui, les vêtements la gêneraient dans son plaisir. Ses victimes, généralement des jeunes filles, se devaient d'être nue face à elle. Elles étaient plus vulnérable et sous son contrôle ainsi, et c'était un signe de dominance. Devrait-elle retirer ses sous-vêtements à Shiena? Non, si elle le faisait, Otoya ne serait plus en mesure de se contrôler. Il faudrait aussi l'attacher, mais avec quoi? De la corde, des chaînes, ou des menottes? La corde était plus pratique et facile pour restreindre quelqu'un, mais les chaînes ou menottes avaient quelque chose de plus excitant pour Otoya. Shiena valait la peine qu'elle s'en sert. Devrait-elle la bâillonner? Peut-être pas. Non, définitivement pas. Otoya voulait entendre la voix souffrante de Shiena, l'entendre la supplier d'arrêter, l'entendre implorer, l'entendre pleurer de douleur, entendre ses cris d'agonie. Une véritable musique à ses oreilles! Lui bander les yeux semble être une bonne idée par contre. Ainsi, Shiena ne serait pas en mesure de savoir où Otoya lui planterait sa lame, rendant la torture encore plus cruelle et sadique. Otoya se mourait d'envie de pouvoir voir le sang de Shiena perler sur son corps, voir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, goûter son sang, goûter ses larmes, goûter ses lèvres, goûter son…

Otoya essuya le filet de salive qui commençait à couler de sa bouche. Son fantasme était devenu trop intense, elle commençait à avoir des bouffé de chaleur et à ressentir une humidité dans le bas de son corps. Otoya se releva, passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Shiena, avant de l'embrasser sur son front. Elle prévoyait de la tuer pour de vrai, oui, mais pas tout de suite. Là, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle devait assassiner. Otoya retourna près de son lit et déposa sa paire de ciseaux sur la table de chevet. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit une petite feuille de papier de couleur rouge et blanche. Elle sera la première à passer à l'action, la première à tenter d'assassiner Haru.

- Quand j'aurais tué Haru-chi, pensa-t-elle, mon souhait pourra se réaliser.

Il y avait deux raisons qui avaient poussé Otoya à rejoindre la Classe Noire. La première, elle était dans le collimateur d'un détective, venir dans la Classe Noire la protégeait pour le moment. La seconde, c'était car elle avait un souhait. Elle voulait obtenir une assurance de tueuse en série. Elle voulait que l'académie Myojo la protège pour le restant de sa vie, qu'elle lui permette de faire autant de meurtre qu'elle voulait, sans craindre d'aller en prison. Pour y parvenir, elle devait tuer Haru avant tous les autres assassins de la classe. Quelle chance pour elle, Haru était aussi le genre de fille qu'elle appréciait tuer. Par contre, Tokaku risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle devra donc s'occuper de cette nuisance avant.

Après avoir éliminé Haru, Otoya aura tout le loisir de s'occuper de Shiena. Elle pourra prendre autant de temps qu'elle le désire pour la torturer et la tuer. Avec son assurance, elle n'aurait rien à craindre. Elle comptait bien étirer son temps à jouer avec son petit lapin, elle ne la laissera pas mourir trop rapidement.

L'assassin aux ciseaux porta son attention sur les lunettes de sa colocataire. Une idée malfaisante germa dans sa tête. Elle prit les lunettes et les déposa près du réveille-matin, à côté de son lit. Elle esquissa un mauvais sourire, avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs. Deux étuis à lunettes s'y trouvaient. Les deux paires de rechange de Shiena. Elle les ouvrit et s'empara des lunettes, pour s'en débarrasser. Elle allait bien s'amuser le lendemain, avec la réaction de Shiena. Elle remit les étuis vides dans le tiroir et retourna dans son lit. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers sa colocataire, Otoya ferma les yeux, avant de s'endormir.


End file.
